


For Anything

by SerkonanBloodLilly



Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pure unfiltered fluff, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerkonanBloodLilly/pseuds/SerkonanBloodLilly
Summary: James O'Brian/Catherine Lyithara (OC)_____________Working late.It has it's perks, it's drawbacks.But it's never special.Not usually.





	For Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I decided to do. :)
> 
> Bit of a character study into James and Cate's relationship, and their dynamic.  
> _____________________________________________
> 
> Latin tanslations courtesy of @alexanderwesker on tumblr! 
> 
> Melilla - honey, little honey  
> Mea vita - my life

James sighs.

Working late, again.

It's not out of the ordinary as of late. NERO had recently 'encouraged' heavy overtime due to the virus' volatile strain of evolution. _Skipping years of it_.

He reaches for another slide, another sample, securing it under the microscope. It's terrifying in its own right, of course. But now… now he actually has something to lose. _Something to work for_.

" **Access granted. Welcome, Captain Lyithara.** "

He doesn't look up from the microscope, her footsteps muffled against the tiles as she approaches. She's not wearing her combat boots. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

She sounds positively exhausted, coming to a stop behind him. "Bite me, James."

"I'd rather not hurt you, melilla."

She chuckles, a quiet, airy sound. He feels her weight shift onto the back of his chair, one of her hands rubbing small, gentle circles against his shoulder blade. 

"Kiss me then?"

The way she says it, so innocently. If he were to look into her eyes, though, he knows he'd find that same adoration he always does. Without fail. He sits up, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. She looks less exhausted then she sounds, at least. Her hair is tied back, dressed in shorts and a loosely fitted black shirt, clinging to her body. _His shirt_. "You were in bed."

"Mm, I couldn't sleep." She hums, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as her arms wrap around his chest. "I did try, but-"

"Too much to think about?"

"No, actually. Just… restless." She pauses, lifting her head to peer up at him with tired eyes. "Come to bed, James."

"I _can't_ , mea vita," he huffs, glancing down at his work. He wants to. God, he _wants_ to. What a sweet respite it would be to simply curl up with her, fall asleep with her in his arms. Right here. Right now. But, what would that be for, if he didn't complete his work? If he lost her, because he chose those simple pleasures over his research. He'd never be able to forgive himself. 

He pinches his brow, sucking in a pained breath. "I need to-"

"You need to go to bed," she whispers, pressing her lips to the shell of his ear. Her hands caress his chest, her movements slow and simple as she speaks. "I understand how important your work is, babe. I do. I _know_ you're afraid. But working yourself to exhaustion won't help either cause."

"Besides," she exhales softly against the skin of his neck, her breath warm and airy, "it's so empty without you." 

Oh, God. Who is he to deny her?

He huffs, tapping his hand against her arm. She understands, of course, what he means; her touch lingering still as she pulls away. He doesn't have to look at her to know she's wearing that little satisfied half-smile of hers, waiting quietly for him to clean up his workspace. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Two minutes to three." 

He'd been in here for a while, then. Long enough that if any of the higher ups got on his ass about it, he wouldn't face punishment. Though, the thought escapes him entirely as Cate takes his hand, threading her fingers through his. Her head comes to rest on his shoulder once again, blinking up at him sleepily; that ever familiar glint in her eyes.

She doesn't say it. She doesn't need to. 

He wraps a hand around her waist, sweeping her into his chest, tilting her chin up towards him. He captures her lips in a sweet kiss, feeling her smile into it. Her hands come to cup his face, carding her fingers back through his hair.

She leans back ever so slightly, placing another kiss to the corner of his mouth, nuzzling her face into his neck.

This woman. Oh, this woman. 

Not a day goes by where he doesn't question just how lucky he is to have her. To be able to call her his. _His_. Through all the fighting it took.

"Come, melilla," he whispers, "let's go to bed."

He wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
